This invention relates to log conveying mechanisms and, more particularly, to apparatus for conveying and sorting logs.
In log processing centers, it is desired to sort logs according to different characteristics such as, for example, diameter, length, type of wood, suitability for lumber or paper pulp material, etc. In such a system, logs are placed end to end on a conveyor and are transported past a plurality of sorting stations. Such a system is disclosed, for example, in co-pending application Ser. No. 614,656, entitled "Method And Apparatus For Processing Logs", assigned to the assignee of this invention, filed on even date herewith. Heretofore, as a log passed a sorting station where it was desired to transfer the log from the conveyor belt to a stack, typical apparatus for performing such a function included a "log kicker" which pushed the log laterally off one side of the conveyor. In order to conserve space and reduce the cost associated with long conveyor lines, it would be desirable to have apparatus capable of displacing logs to either side of the conveyor.